The Heart of a Flower
by Kei Ikari
Summary: A Teen TitansIncredibles crossover fic. Violet has a hard time at her school so her father, feeling worried sends her to the Teen Titans for a self esteem boost. While there she will find love, hate and friends like none she has ever had before. Thanks to
1. A beginning

Violet stood in the girls' bathroom at her Junior High facing the mirror. Her face looked terrible, her cheeks were sunken and her eyes were red and puffy, the little make-up she had worn had run and the left side of her face was covered with a huge purple bruise. But the worst thing was the blood, the blood flowing from her left shoulder, she had spent almost an hour slamming her shoulder against the concrete wall near the mirror leaving blood stains across the wall.

Violet gave a sob and fell to the floor, it was too much, her powers were getting harder to control and her relationship with Tony had gone down the plug, her life was screwed, nobody wanted to be saved by the defenseless 'Ghost' of the Incredible family, they wanted Mr. Incredible, or ElastiGirl heck they'd settle for The Vanish, but no they would want Ghost, who would? She was a weak little girl, her most spectacular power was invisibility, and even then it didn't work quiet the way she planned every time, sometimes she would cloak entirely but if she was tired or lacking concentration then parts of her would slowly become visible again.

Robert Parr (a.k.a Mr. Incredible) sat on the front lawn of his house with his two year old son Jack-jack bouncing on his back while he did pushups. Just as he was about to stop Jack-jack burped and rolled off his back only to be caught in a violet/pink force field. Bob smiled at his daughter then frowned as she just walked past, slowly lowering her brother to the ground. "Vi? What's wrong?" Bob sighed as she just walked past.

Helen and Dash sat in the living room when Violet walked inside. "Hey Vi what's up?" Violet didn't even give a flicker of recognition that she'd heard her brother, however she just projected a force field around him shutting him up. After slamming her door the force field collapsed and Dash fell to the floor. Helen looked at him and sighed, it was one of those days.

Violet sat on her bed gasping for breath, two individual force fields in such a small space of time hurt…like…hell! Just then there was a knock at her door, acting quickly Violet turned her arm invisible hoping to hide the blood flowing form her sleeve. Her mother walked and Violet shoved her hands in her pockets so Helen wouldn't notice one was missing. "Violet honey are you ok?" Violet struggled with herself not to gasp for breath and managed to answer, "I'm fine mum." Helen sighed, "No you're not Violet, I won't force you to tell me what's wrong but I will tell you that I will listen if you want to talk." Violet nodded and Helen left.

Violet gave a sob of pain as she turned her arm visible again. Violet gasped as she saw just how blood was flowing down her arm, she needed to bandage it fast or she'd get caught. Swiftly changing into her Costume 'Ghost' crept out of her room and snuck into the bathroom then turned visible again, "Mum, I'm having a shower." After hearing a positive answer from her mother Violet started the shower and got undressed.

When she stepped out of the water Violet's head was spinning and she was struggling to remain standing. She pulled her pants on ten opened the medicine cupboard and pulled out a roll of bandage. After several failed attempts Violet succeeded in wrapping it around her shoulder pressing a gauze pad to the wound. Violet smiled drunkenly and pulled her pajama top on over the top of the bandage. Stepping out of the bathroom feeling slightly less 'gothic' Violet headed back to her room to lay down, _thank god it's Saturday tomorrow._ She thought before falling asleep.

Helen opened her daughter's bedroom door a crack and peeked in, Violet lay on her bed sound asleep. Her school bag lay in the middle of the floor. Sighing she opened the door all the way for Dash to streak in and grab her bag. Helen pulled her daughters door closed and took the bag from her son.

After sending Dash to bed Helen opened Violet's bag and gasped, every lunch she had packed her daughter that week was still there, exactly the way she packed them. Violet hardly ate at home saying she'd eaten enough at school and yet, here was evidence that her daughter didn't eat at school. Helen sighed and dug deeper into her daughters bag. After pulling out her schoolbooks Helen found several bandages all blood stained as well as a small pocketknife. Helen sighed, _so we're back to this._ She thought, _Violet changing back into the insecure Goth. _Helen placed the knife in her pocket and kept digging. Half an hour later Helen had emptied her daughters bag completely, after the knife and bandages she had found several letters addressed to her form the school counselor as well one from the school principal requesting a meeting time to discuss possible problems about her daughter. After looking through everything again Helen packed the bag back up and went to tuck Violet into bed.

Far far away in a different city the Boy Wonder awoke fresh and ready to attack a new day. Entering the Main Room of Titans Tower Robin greeted his teammates and headed for his computer. What he found shocked him,

**Hey Robin,**

**Mr. Incredible here. I've got a favor to ask of you. My daughter Ghost is having some problems mainly revolving around lack of self-confidence. As a result she is becoming very close to being suicidal. My wife and I are both very worried, this brings me to my request, I was wondering if you would let my Daughter join the Teen Titans, even just for a little while, but long enough for her to realize her value. If the answer is yes then send me an email and I shall send you all her information regarding her powers, school grades etc.**

**Hoping to here from you soon,**

**Mr. Incredible.**

Robin re-read the email several times then turned to face the rest of the Titans, "Titans Trouble!" Everyone looked at him and waited, "We have a serious problem, I just got a email from Mr. Incredible, he needs our help." Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, "Dude, what would Mr. Incredible need our help for?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sighed, "His daughter been having problems, he was hoping we could let her join for a while so she could regain some confidence in herself"

Bob stared at his computer screen reading Robin's reply,

**Mr. Incredible,**

**After a serious discussion with my Teammates we have decided to allow your Daughter to join the Teen Titans. We hope that with some support from fellow teenagers such as ourselves we can raise her form this pit of depression she seems to have fallen into. While my team does not know the details of your Daughters joining _I _need to know all I can if we are to function as a team. I have attached a membership form that needs to be filled out by yourself and 'Ghost.'**

**Sincerely Robin**

**PS: For the sake of professionalism we have not told each other our real names, however, your daughter may choose to tell us her but she is to not expect us to tell her ours unless we want to.**

Bob smiled and printed the attached form before stepping out of his office into the waiting arms of Helen, "Helen, Robin accepted, Vi can join!" Helen smiled and let Bob past.

The Teen Titans stood outside their Tower waiting for Mr. Incredible and Ghost to arrive, "Dude, I can't believe we're going to meet Mr. Incredible! This is so sweet." Beast Boy began giggling, "I wonder if he'll stay and give us a demonstration of his powers?" Raven sighed, "I doubt it Beast Boy, he's probobly going to drive up, drop off Ghost, talk to Robin in private give you _boys _a lecture about touching his daughter then kiss her on the cheek and drive off." Beast Boy looked at Raven, "Do you think she'd want to go out with me?"

Violet sat in the passenger seat of her father's car; they had just entered Jump City. Bob smiled at her and drove the car into the parking lot of a hotel. After paying for a room he got his bags out and placed them in his room before heading into he bathroom to change. Minutes later Mr. Incredible stepped out. Violet smiled up at him and grabbed her gear before heading into the bathroom. Again minutes later a super Hero stepped out. Ghost smiled at her father and after cloaking both of them they hopped into eh transformed IncrediCar.

Robin smiled as the car pulled up in front of the Tower and Mr. Incredible stepped out with his daughter, "Hey kids, sorry we're late had to stop at a hotel and get changed." Robin smiled and stepped forwards, "Then let me be the first to welcome you both to Jump City and Titans Tower. Ghost." Robin turned to Violet, "Starfire will show you to your living quarters and then around the Tower. Mr. Incredible, you and I can head up to the evidence room and have a chat." Everyone nodded and moved off.

Violet smiled slightly as Starfire bounced around talking nonstop about everything, "This is a joyous occasion having such a distinguished crime fighter such as yourself joining our team of adolescent fighters." Violet blushed and mumbled, "I'm just happy to be allowed to come here, let alone actually fight crime." Starfire smiled at her, "Friend Ghost you will indeed fight crime in this city, but I believe that you will have more fun than you could imagine." Violet smiled, "I didn't know crime fighting could be fun."

Bob sat in front of Robin, "She slit her wrist four days ago, we were able to get her somewhere safe in time but she still lost a lot of blood. Since then se's hardly eaten and spends all her time patrolling. Her mother and I have gotten worried that she's going to fall into an ambush o something deliberately." Robin nodded, "I understand sir, I can assure you that the Titans can and will support your daughter. Now do you have the registration form I emailed you?" Bob smiled and opened a small folder at his side, "Right here, everything's filled out." Robin smiled and read.

NAME: Violet Parr 

**ALIAS: Ghost**

**AGE: 15**

**GENDER: F**

**POWERS: Force fields/Invisibility**

**FAMILY:Father Robert Parr,**

Mother Helen Parr 

**Brother Dashelle Parr**

**Brother Jacob Parr**

**PREVIOUS EXPERIENCE: Member of The Incredibles**

**PARENT/GUARDIANS PERMISSION: _I, Robert Parr give permission for my Daughter Violet Parr to join the Teen Titans. I understand that should she come to any harm while fighting crime the Teen Titans are not responsible. _**

Robin smiled as he finished reading the form, "Well everything seems to be in order, how about we go see if Ghost has unpacked." Bob smiled and the two of them left the room.

Violet smiled as she placed the last of her belongings in their new homes. "Thank you Starfire, your help was most appreciated." Starfire giggled, "It was nothing Friend Ghost, I am here to help whenever you require it." Violet smiled and together she and Starfire headed towards the main room.

Hours later Violet sat in her room examining her new Titans Comm. Unit. _I'm a member of the world famous Teen Titans! I need a new costume._ Violet looks down at her Incredible costume. Sighing she pulls out her sewing machine and begins to make a new costume.

Raven sat in the Main Room sipping her herbal tea when she felt Ghost leave her room, _it's only been three days, wow, Cyborg owes me fifty dollars. _Raven's eyes widen as Ghost walks into the main room in her new costume, a combination of black and gray coloring coupled with a small utility belt and a hood made all the difference, Raven also noticed that instead of the skin hugging tights hero's always seemed to wear Ghost had gone for a baggy pair of gray jeans with a black trench coat over the top. Raven smiled, "Like the new look, get sick of the old one?"

Ghost blushed, "I didn't think a Titan should wear the uniform of another team." Raven nodded, "It looks good, anything special about the utility belt?" Violet blushed, "My powers suck, I can turn invisible and project small force fields, that's it. I asked Robin and he said he'd help me with some martial arts as well as kitting me out with my own equipment like his." Raven smiled again, _Two in one conversation, I must be sick. _"Ghost, it seems you have made friends quiet easily." Ghost shrugged, "I guess, I just hope I do as well on the field."

Violet struggled to remain invisible, she was running on a treadmill whilst invisible, not an easy task. Looking up she saw Robin and Cyborg locked in hand-to-hand combat. Soon she would be doing stuff like that. **ZAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! **Violet's eyes widened as Cyborg unleashed his Sonic Cannon and blasted Robin straight in the chest sending him back across the room. Getting to his feet Robin ripped out his retractable bo-long staff and rushed Cyborg, dodging more Sonic Blasts. Violet chuckled and began to run faster.

Robin gasped and ducked the five-foot metal pole flying at his head. Grinning Violet turned visible again and began to swing at Robin again and again. Smirking at her improvement Robin began to put more effort in, pushing harder, swinging faster generally making it hell for Violet to keep up the attack. Violet gasped as Robin broke through her defense and disarmed her. Catching her weapon Robin grinned and began to twirl both about like twin swords making Violet grudgingly step back. Violet gasped and tripped over near the edge of the mat, causing Robin to smirk and rush in for the final attack. Flinching Violet threw her hands out and placed a force field around her self. Robin smiled, her shields were still weak, unless she was protecting someone else, Robin gasped, "I've got it!" WHAP! Robin fell to the floor as Violet bounce around holding her foot, "That hurt, owie, painful, ouch." Robin slowly got to his feet and grinned, "You need to work on your kicks, you hit with the wrong part of the foot. You hit with the back of your heel, not the flat of your foot." Violet nodded and hobbled off the mat.

Ghost back flipped and landed in a crouch force field extended before holding back a reign of deadly fire aimed at the Titans backs. They had agreed that until Ghost developed stronger powers she would be the defense of the group, leaving the others free to use their powers without having to defend. This worked great for Raven who could now focus entirely on fighting without having to put up telekinetic shields everywhere. Ghost smiled and turned invisible, her strength holding out for once. With a huge grin on her face Ghost ran around the crime scene pushing and tripping the criminals and just generally making life a living hell for them.

Violet smiled and sat beside Raven watching as the criminals were loaded into a truck. Smiling slightly Raven whispered, "You did good today, you maintained invisibility the entire fight and kept and force fields working. Not to mention all the unorthodox playing you did." Violet smirked, "Thought I'd have fun, not much to do when-" BLAM! BLAM! BL-BLAM! Violet fell to the ground as three high-pressure lead projectiles smashed through her body. Raven screamed and erected a black obsidian shield around herself and Violet while everyone else scrambled for cover.

Violet opened her eyes and groaned, she was in the infirmary of Titans Tower and hurting like hell. Moaning Violet tried to sit up but found that her body was in too much pain. _Damn, how many times was I hit?_ Violet sighed and lifted the shirt covering her stomach and examined the bandages covering her body. After feeling around for a minute she found three bullet wounds in a tight triangle shape just below her left breast. Sighing Violet struggled to sit then swung her legs over the bed and softly stepped onto the floor. After looking around for a minute or two Violet found some decent clothes to wear and put them on.

Once dressed Violet lifted herself back onto the bed and pulled her sleeve back. _Their fading, _She thought, _their fading, soon they'll have to be rekindled, returned to their bright, distinct forms. _A sound from outside brought Violet back to reality and she hurriedly pushed her sleeve back down and composed herself. A fraction of a second later the rest of the titans walked in chatting happily, "Hey Ghost, the motion sensors told us you were awake so we all came down here to check on you." Violet smiled at Robin, "Thanks Robin, I'm fine." Robin nodded and after Cyborg checked the equipment Violet was allowed to leave.

Violet stood in the Tower garage drooling over Robin's R Cycle. Smiling Robin stepped up behind her, "Like her?" Violet jumped, "I think she the most gorgeous ride I've ever seen." Robin nodded even though she couldn't see it, "Want to go for a ride?" Violet spun to look at Robin with 'yes' written all over her face.

Violet clutched at Robin blushing as he accelerated through Jump City at speeds the bike wasn't even designed for. Violet smiled as their destination, the park, came into view. After the bike stopped moving Robin jumped down and helped Violet down after him. Walking into the park Violet was astonished at all the different colors surrounding her, looking up she saw that a huge canopy of leaves sheltered them from the weather above. Violet smiled and lowered her hood, "Robin you have read the forms my father sighed before I joined?" At Robin's nod Violet continued, "Then you know my name?" Again a nod, "Good." And with that Ghost reached up and peeled her eye mask off her face.

Violet opened her eyes and smiled at Robin, "I'm Violet nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out. Robin smiled and took it in a strong handshake and with removed his mask with the other, revealing hazel eyes, "And I'm Richard Grayson, nice to meet you Violet." Violet giggled and raised a hand to her face to hide the blush when Richard bent down and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

Violet and Richard spent the day in the secluded park, both were dressed in simple civilian clothes and no body would recognize them. So they spent the entire day playing in the park like a pair of normal teenagers, chasing each other Richard tickling Violet every time he caught her. And as each moment passed, the two teens fell deeper and deeper in love without even realizing.

Violet and Richard arrived at the titans Garage around eleven that night seeing it was empty they both looked at each other and smiled, "We better get to bed." Violet nodded and the two maskless heroes made their way to the living quarters of the Tower, stopping outside Violet's room they both looked at each other shyly, "Goodnight Richard." Richard nodded, "Goodnight Violet." Then acting on impulse he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips before turning and hurrying away. Violet stood with a light blush on her cheeks and her hand at her heart, she had been kissed by one of the most gorgeous people she knew! Stepping into her room she flopped down on her bed and began to dream about a certain hazel-eyed boy…

Ghost stepped downstairs into the main room and smiled, Robin was at the computer playing solitaire, Beast Boy was verseing Cyborg on the Game Station, Starfire was in the kitchen rummaging in the fridge and Raven was looking at…HER! Ghost almost fell over when she realized Raven was looking at her and managed to make her way to the small window seat where Raven sat with a book in her lap, "Ghost could we go up to the roof we need to talk." Ghost nodded and followed Raven to the roof.

Ghost blinked under her hood as she was assaulted with the light on the roof. Looking at Raven she smiled and stepped over to where she was, "Ghost, I saw you and Robin get back last night, I know neither of you had your masks on. I just want to warn you to be careful, if people see you without a mask, they could recognize you for whom you are and use that against you. I know I don't need to tell Robin this but I wasn't sure what you knew already. And Violet be careful around Richard, he's a good person but he's difficult if somebody he cares for is in danger." Violet stared at Raven amazed that she knew hers and Robin's alter ego names then watched as she simply sunk into the floor. Moments later Robin came up onto the roof and saw the look on her face, "Busted?" Violet shook herself and looked at him, "Busted."

Richard and Violet spent three hours on the roof planning how to tell the titans of their relationship. Eventually they decided to just be natural.

Starfire looked up as Robin and Ghost walked in then stopped and dropped the stack of plates she holding. 1)They were both holding hands, 2)they were in casual clothes and 3) Neither had their trademark masks on. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing to see what Starfire had dropped the plates over and just stood or sat staring the obvious couple, "Hi I'm Richard and this is my Girlfriend Violet."

Authors Notes: That was freaky, I have no idea where this is going or where it's coming from, I just hope people don't hate me for it. There will be more eventually, I'm just not sure when. I'll probably add another chapter to DigiBall Z then write another for this one. Also, I need a title for this story. If anyone has any idea then please tell me. See you next chapter.


	2. Busted!

The Teen Titans stared at the two people standing before them, Richard and Violet, Robin and Ghost. Only for the first time in Titan History, their fearless leader, their Robin, had removed his mask. The Boy Wonder was gone and in his place was this teenage boy, hand in hand with his girlfriend.

Violet looked at the Titans and tried to work out their feelings, Cyborg looked astounded, he would probably have no problems with them dating but Beast Boy and Starfire looked as though this was the greatest thing since sliced bread (or mustard in Starfire's case) and Raven? Well she looked like Raven, cold, emotionless and indifferent to all that happened. Violet shook herself as Starfire pounced, "Oh friends this is such a memorable occasion, this should be celebrated with a traditional Tamaranian Pudding of Happiness." Starfire would have kept talking if Raven had not sealed her mouth shut with a sudden blast of black telekinesis. "forgive me if I'm wrong but isn't this against the Rules?" Everyone looked at Beast Boy who continued, "When we all first joined we agreed to never tell each other about our pasts, our families or anything like that in case one of us were captured and interrogated." Everyone nodded then Richard spoke, "Violet and I decided to tell each other so that we as Richard and Violet can have a relatioship while Robin and Ghost remain prfessiononal crime fighters. We told you guys so that you'd know what was going on when we disappeared." Cyborg nodded, "One question, who wants pizza?"

A group of six teenagers sat around a table at the Pizza Café grinning. The largest of the group was speaking, "And I said, dude, nothing you shoot at me can kill me, I'm already dead. And then I pulled open the trench coat and lifted the hat to reveal my new skins. He was shitting himself in terror!" The group laughed as Victor Stone finished his story, "What about you Gar? Got any funny stories for us?"

The smallest member of the group simpered, "About all I can tell you is that I once acted in a Sci-Fi TV series. I was the morphing technical officer (AN: Is that right, Garfield was the tech officer during his acting days?) for some Star Trek rippoff." Garfield, aka Beast Boy, closed his eyes waiting for the expected laughter. After a moment of silence Garfield opened one eye a crack to see the others looking at him with admiration in their eyes, "Gar that is really cool, none of us have been in TV shows except maybe the News."

Gar chuckled and turned to Koriandr, " What about you Kory, tell us a it about yourself. Koriandr smiled and said, "On Tamaran I am a princess and a war veteran, I was a prisoner in the last Gordonian war that occurred on Tamaran, after escaping myself and several others found ourselves fighting our way to the capital to deliver secret imformation regarding the Gordonian fleet in orbit above our planet. After delivering the information I set out to find my beloved sister only to find her conversing with the enemy, leading them through the catacombs of our beloved city. I confronted her and displayed her as the traitor she was. But even through all this I still loved her, hoping that mt love would some day bring her back to the side of good." Kory finished her story to see her friends looking at her smiling, "You'll never change Kory."

The six teens, Richard Grayson, Violet Parr, Raven Ross, Victor Stone Garfield Logan and Koriandr walked through Jump City happily chatting and enjoying the sights as civilians not Super Heroes. Stepping around a corner the six friends stopped in horror, a building was burning, surrounded by fire trucks and police along with a huge croud. Richard reached into his chest pocket and pulled out his eye mask, putting it one Robin turned to see the other Titans all doing similar things, Ghost was pulling costumes out of Violet's backpack, Cyborg was removing the last of Victor's clothing reveiling Cyborg's titanium skin, Raven was puling her robe on over her black sweater and black denim jeans and Beast Boy was morphing into various animals shaking off the powder he'd used to hide his emerald skin. Smiling Robin tore his shirt open in a classic SuperMan style showing his Robin uniform. Springing into action the Titans took to the sky.

In the building people fought desperately for an escape, trying to find some nonexistent hole in shich to reach the fresh, safe air outside. One the top floor two little girls screamed frantically for help, hoping someone would find them before the building collapsed. One of them, Emily the oldest, ran to the door to try and open finding that something was blocking it from opening, ready to give up the girls saw the one thing they wanted too more than anything else on earth, Ghost had landed on the roof.

Ghost looked at the two girls and smiled, "It's ok, I'm here to help, lets get that door open and get out of here." The girls nodded and ran to get behind Ghost. Ghost frowned at the door and turned the knob, it wasn't locked, it just wouldn't open. Sighing Ghost backed up and rushed at the door shoulder first. "Ouch! That hurt." Ghost looked at the door and stepped as close as she could without actually touching it. When she was close enough, Ghost fired up a force field, cutting a hole in the wall where it touched it. Smiling Ghost pushed the circle out of the hole and lifted the two girls out behind her. Rushing down to the steps Ghost lifted both girls up and positioned them one on each hip. Rushing down the stairs Ghost activated the tracking beacon on her Utility Belt so the other Titans could find her. When they reached the second floor Ghost met an immeasurable wall of flame, smiling grimly, Ghost formed a force field and rushed through the flame. Ghost stopped when the stair case collapsed before her, trapping them on the second floor. Looking down at the two girls Ghost realized that she would have to hurry before the smoke killed them all. Forming another field Ghost filteredas much smoke out as possible, leaving the breathable oxygen inside. Preparing herself Ghost got ready to jump down to the ground floor when the floor she was standing on collapsed, bring the entire building down with it.

Robin looked on in horror as the building collapsed, everyone but three people out, one of them _his _Ghost, _his _Violet. Beside him Robin could dimly hear the screaming of the parents of the children trapped in the building with Ghost. Robin stood in the one spot for nearly three hours as fire crews battled the blaze, hoping to find the tell tale glow of pink energy signalling that Ghost was alive and fighting. As soon as the building was accessible Robin rushed forward, pushing past people and Titans to reach the destroyed building. Burning himself several times Robin shoved rubble out of his way trying to find even a scrap of fabric to signal that he was close to Ghost. Around him Titans and civilians worked with him lifting and pushing rubble aside to find the fallen Titan and the young girls. After three hours of searching all but Robin had given up of ever seeing the fallen victime again. Eventually Cyborg and Starfire had to combine their efforts to drag him to the camp built nearby and sedate him so he could get some sleep.

Violet opened her eyes and found herself looking up at one of the girlls. Smiling she sat up and looked around, both girls looked ok, despite the obvious bruises, although Ghost felt as if her entire body was about to fall apart, "Do you girls know where we are?" The older girl stepped forward, "I'm sorry Ma'am but we only woke up a few minutes before you. My sister Maria hit her head and hasn't been feeling ok since." Ghost nodded, "She probeably has a concussion, I'll check it in a minute, first I need to work out where we are and how we got here. But before that I need to know what your name is." The girl nodded, "My name is Emily." Ghost nodded and began to examine their surroundings.

Ghost walked around the cavity they were in and felt a sinking sensation in her stomach, this place was appearing more and more like a, "Holding cell, we're not in that building anymore, we've been moved since we passed out." Turning around Ghost stepped up to Maria, "Maria how does your head feel?" Maria looked at her and smiled groggily, "My head still hurts and I feel sick." Ghost nodded, "Maria you have a concussion, you need to lie down and try not to move, here." Ghost pulled her coat off and bundled it up before placing it beneath Maria, "Use this as a pillow. Now I want you to try and get some sleep. I don't think we'll be going anywhere." Maria nodded and lay down.

Ghost stepped up beside Emily, "You should try and get some sleep as well Emily." Emily nodded, "I'll try but I don't think I'll get any." Ghost nodded and led the young girl over to her sleeping sister, "I don't have anything you can use as a pillow, I'm sorry." Emily shrugged, "I don't mind, I'll use my arms." Ghost smiled, "Thatta girl, now get some rest, I'll be right here if you need me."

Robin shot up in the bed clutching at the sheets around him, Violet needed him and he was ASLEEP! Mentally bashing himself Robin got out of the bed, straightened his cape and returned to Ground Zero. Walking over to Raven he asked, "Anything yet Raven?" Raven lowered her hood and shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry Richard but there is no sign of Violet or the two girls who she went to rescue." Robin nodded, fighting to remain on his feet despite the pain in his heart, "What about those girls, how are their parents handling it?" Raven let a lone tear slide down her cheek, "Their father died three years ago, while their mother died today, if their alive, their orphans, both their parents are now dead." Robin nodded and walked towards the smouldering rubble, "Violet where are you?"

Violet looked down at her utilty belt, trying to work out why the Tracking Beacon wasn't working, what she saw wiped away all hope she had, the beacon was broken in half, it's inards destroyed beyond all hope of ever working again. Feeling tears welling up behind her mask, Ghost looked at the sleeping sisters, making sure they were asleep before peeling off her mask, showing her despair filled eyes. Violet wiped the tears away then set to work trying to establish a rudimentary hypothosis as to where they were. After an hour of searching the room, Violet was no cloaser to working out where they were than Beast Boy was of going out with Raven.

Raven lifted huge amounts of rubble with her powers, while Beast Boy crawled through as a much as possible in Spider form. Cyborg and Starfire worked tgether lifting large slabs of cincrete while Robin rushed around beneath, seaching frantically for a sign of the fallen Titan. After almost three hours of searching Robin shouted out for the other Titans to come over. Crowding around Robin showed the Titans a 'S' exactly like the one Robin wore as Slade's apprentice…

Ooooh, another cliff-hanger, Aren't I a bad guy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I was amazed at how many I got in such a short space of time. Sorry about this chapter being so short, I thought it'd be longer when I did the plot for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this fic, cause I am. See you all next chapter.


	3. The Plot Thickens

Violet stared up at Slade, unfazed by the fact that this man was able to control Robin, The Boy Wonder. Violet grinned, "You never broke Robin, he resisted you to the end. Just as I will."

Slade nodded, "I expected no less from the daughter of Robert Parr." Violet's eyes snapped onto Slade's mask, hoping for him to tell her she was dreaming, "Yes child, I know who you are, and I know who your family is as well. If you wish for them to survive you will do what I say, when I say, how I say." Violet nodded.

Robin sat on the lounge in the Main Room of Titans Tower sunken in depression. Violet was gone, the building had been searched to the foundations and deeper. Nothing had been found, nothing except the Razor S showing Slade had at least caused the fire. Standing Robin reached up and pulled his mask off, revealing the haunted eyes of Richard.

Richard stared around the room, in the corner fiddling with his arm sat Cyborg, making some sort of adjustment to his arm. Over in the kitchen stood Starfire and Beast Boy, cooking without the usual flurry they usually had. And over in the far corner, on her own sat Raven, elbows resting on knees, hands covering her face. Looking back to the TV Richard saw Ghost in the heat of battle fighting alongside numerous opponents. As the picture faded the anchorwoman from the news spoke, telling all those listening that Ghost had disappeared and until further notice, was presumed dead. Clicking off the TV Richard once again became Robin and left the Tower.

The Third Apprentice stood in a Gym, lifting weights while her master observed. Lifting the weight for the last time that day Violet placed the weight back on the floor and turned to face her master, "Training complete Master, what would you wish of me?" Slade stared down at his Apprentice then turned and walked out silently.

Slade grinned behind his mask, Violet had been too easy to bend to his will. It was not because she had some plan to escape but because of the girls she had rescued from the building, three minutes of torture and she had been ready to do whatever he wanted.

Violet sat emotionless as Slade handcuffed her to her cot. He did this every night because of her powers. Violet had no doubt that Slade would come back later that night, as he had every night since she became an Apprentice. Once Slade left Violet broke down and once more cried herself to sleep.

Robin stood attacking the punching bag in the gym, everything in the Tower reminded him of Violet, even this bag, which she had never touched, Robin remembered how the Titans would come down to the Gym and train every morning, Once she had finished her training Violet would spend hours watching Robin from the side lines, never tiring from watching him beat a leather bag. Sighing Robin stepped back and spun, delivering a huge roundhouse kick, sending the bag flying across the room with the chain holding it snapped. Just as he was about to try and hang it back up, the Alarms went off.

Violet sighed and snap kicked a man in the face then dropped into a roll to avoid his partners cover fire before springing up and spinning kicking him in the gut. Maintaining control Violet made sure the men were unconscious then turned invisible.

Robin and the Titans arrived at the scene to find guards scattered and out cold. Sighing Robin turned to the Titans, "Raven, Cyborg with me, Beast Boy, Star, you two stay here and look after these guys." With that the Titans split and set about their tasks.

Violet lifted her hood up and covered her face, invisibility would be useless inside this room, the item Slade wanted wasn't able to go invisible if she did. Grabbing the strange item (Slade never told her what it was) Violet turned and began to run, knowing that the titans would be on her tail within a matter of minutes.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven rushed down the corridors, past unconscious guards and technicians, then into the vault. It was empty. Robin looked around and punched his palm, "Damn it we're too late!"

Violet landed soundlessly in Slade's lair, "I was successful Master." Violet hardly pays attention as Slade walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Good Child, you have one hour in the gym then it is time for rest." Violet nodded and walked away.

Slade looked down at his hands, he could still feel the heat coming off Violet in the cold metal. Turning he placed the S2Battery on his bench and began work on his next creation.

Robin stood on the roof of the Tower looking out over the city, he couldn't see it but he _knew _Slade's newest lackey was out there committing some crime. Turning he went back inside to bed.

Violet sat on her bed, Emily and Maria asleep already, Slade had let the girls live as long as Violet obeyed his every order. Looking down she patted the girls on the head and smiled as Emily mumbled in her sleep. Thinking back to that though her smile fell and se fought not to break down and cry.

Richard looked at the photos he had collected, in one night of the titans being civilians he and Cyborg had taken almost 300 photos, as well as Cyborg making several movies using his Red Eye. Pulling one of the DVD's Cyborg had burnt he placed it in his Laptop and watched it begin. Eight hours later when the Titans woke up, Richard was still sitting at his desk watching movies from that fateful night.

Violet blocked, dodged, rolled, punched, and then repeated it all over again with Slade watching her the whole time. Since she hadn't lasted two minutes in their first sparring session Slade had decided to take Violet's training on himself, pushing her for hours on end in the gym.

_Block, dodge, roll, punch. Again, block, dodge, roll, punch. Faster, blockdodgerollpunch. _Violet raised her arm to block another imaginary attack only to find that was blocking a very real flying kick from Slade. Knowing what he wanted Violet dodged his next attack, rolled under the third getting under his defense then shot up and punched him square in the face, almost breaking her knuckles on his mask. Gripping her bruised hand Violet forgot all about the fight and was amazed when Slade took her hand in his, rubbing her fingers making sure nothing was broken. Looking into his face Violet was amazed to see that she had smashed half his mask away, revealing a bright blue eye and short wavy brown hair. Looking in his eye Violet was shocked to see that any hate or anger that should have been thee was not instead all they held was concern. Concern for her and concern for her well-being.

Slade was amazed at the feelings he was showing for this girl, if either of his previous Apprentices had done what she had he would have just beaten them for showing weakness, but this girl was different, something about her made him feel very protective of her at times.

Robin stared at the computer analyzing this new criminal; all people could say was that they were positive this new villain was female and Slade's apprentice. Robin looked up as the Tower alarms went off, signaling that the new Apprentice was out there committing some crime for Slade.

Violet sobbed as the Titans chased her, none of them had seen her face yet and for that she was thankful. Just as she was about to reach a small enclosure of trees the one person she wanted to see least of all dropped down in front of her.

Robin marched forward towards Slade's latest Apprentice, "Ok whoever you are, lower your hood so I can see your face." Seeing the Apprentice hesitate Robin stepped forward and tugged it off revealing…"Jinx?"

Violet looked up at Slade trembling, last night fresh in her mind, "Dear child why do you tremble when your master comes to help you?" Violet regained control and together the two of them turned to face the oncoming Titans, "Master where is Robin?"

"Robin is dealing with your student, if she passes this test then she will join your rank as my Fourth Apprentice." Violet nodded and lifted a mask similar to Slade's up her face, incase her hood was removed during the upcoming fight.

Jinx smiled her Cheshire cat grin at Robin as she pounced, launching her hex bolts as she jumped. Robin grinned whipped out his staff and blocked the hex ten cracked it over Jinx's shoulder. Jinx fell to the ground as her collarbone broke from the strike. Jinx looked up at Robin and hissed, "Before you kill me, got any messages for your dead teammate?" Robin looked down at her and screamed in fury as he swung his staff down in a killing blow. Which never connected. Robin looked in shock at where moments ago Jinx had crouched, taunting him with words of Violet.

Violet and Slade stood in a tree holding Jinx between them taking care not to hurt her more than she already was. Despite being on opposite sides Jinx and Violet had become quite good friends. Violet also suffered from the teacher's weird desire to protect students.

Robin looked at the impact crater his staff had left and tried to move, tried to return to the other Titans and see if they needed help. Finally regaining control of his body Robin ran off unaware that the love of his life was standing just in front of him.

Robin arrived at the scene he left the Titans at to find all four of his companions picking themselves up off the ground. "Titans! What happened?" Cyborg looked up, a sour look on his face, "Slade happened, him and that blasted apprentice of his." Robin frowned, "That's impossible, I was tailing an Apprentice when Slade rescued her." Cyborg and Robin looked at each other before Cyborg sighed, "I don't know how you fought that guy during your days as an Apprentice, that chic with him hardly did anything he took on four of us and creamed us.

Violet sat behind Jinx rubbing salve into her back while Slade bandaged her shoulder and checked her any other possible injuries. Both girls knew that Slade could be as gentle as a silk nightgown if he wanted or as rough as sandpaper on open wounds.

Jinx and Violet sat in their shared bedroom watching as the two younger girls slept peacefully. Emily and Maria had accepted that they were hostages used for bargaining and knew that Violet would never do anything to let Slade hurt them. Violet sighed and looked at Jinx who had her arm in a sling, "Jinx why do you do this?"

Oooooh Cliffhanger again! Goddamn I'm an evil man!


End file.
